


The Men's Room

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, hints of Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Brock and Steve meet in the men's room for a little pre work conference, and by conference, they mean sex.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Men's Room

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Rough Sex.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve nodded at Rumlow when he came into the men’s room. 

“How’s it goin’, Cap?” 

“Okay, Rumlow. You?”

Rumlow’s eyes raked his body. “Can’t complain.” 

Rumlow walked over and threw the lock on the public restroom and turned back to Steve. He started toward Steve and Steve backed up against the wall. He kissed Steve, shoving his tongue deep into Steve’s mouth while grinding his hips into the wall. Both of them were hard by the time the kiss ended. 

Steve reached between them and unzipped Rumlow’s trousers. “I thought about you all fucking night.” He reached in and roughly grasped Rumlow cock. 

Brock chuckled. “I thought about fucking you all night.” He thrust into Rogers’ hot hand. He leaned close and bit Steve’s shoulder through his shirt. 

Steve was unfastening his own trousers with one hand while the other one still worked Rumlow. Brock helped and when Steve was unzipped and unbuckled, he shoved his pants and his underwear down. Steve’s cock bobbed free and Brock grabbed it, being no gentler than Steve was with him. 

“You’re a hot little shit this morning,” Rumlow growled and kissed Steve again. “Did you jerk off thinking about my dick last night?” 

“Maybe I was thinking about Jack’s,” Steve taunted. 

Rumlow laughed. “Face the wall.”

Steve obeyed, careful not to stumble since his trousers were around his knees. Brock pulled away from him and he looked over his shoulder to see Rumlow stripping his clothes off. 

“Take yours off, too. I want to feel your skin when I fuck you.” 

Steve grinned. He knew that Brock understood that Steve could tear him to shreds if he wanted. What he wanted, instead, was this. He took his clothes off, still facing the wall and when he was naked, Rumlow pressed against his back, kissing the back of his neck as his hand snaked around to grasp Steve’s cock this time. 

“So were you?” he asked. 

“Was I what?” 

“Really thinking of Jack?” He was sliding his cock against the crack of Steve’s ass. 

“No. I thought about you, about this.” Steve knew he was sounding more needy than snarky, but he was more needy. 

Brock pulled back and spread what precome there was on his cock, then spit in his hand and stroked himself a few times. Steve spread his legs, making himself a little shorter and giving Rumlow better access to his ass. 

Rumlow licked his finger and pushed into Steve’s ass. Steve made a sound and pushed back against his hand. His cock replaced his hand and he pressed in slowly because of the small amount of lubrication. Steve groaned. 

“Does it hurt?” Brock purred against his neck. 

“Yeah, hurts good.” They both knew a bit of pain mixed with the pleasure was what Steve craved from Rumlow. 

Rumlow banged into him, biting the shoulder he was kissing moments before. He liked doing it this way. Rogers couldn’t see his face this way. He knew that he was in over his head, but he didn’t want Rogers or anyone else to see it. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, over and over, knowing that Steve could take anything he could dish out. He fucked Steve until his legs and hips were tiring. 

“Floor,” he murmured as Steve obeyed him again. They moved to the floor, Steve on his stomach with his legs spread enough for Rumlow to fit perfectly between them. Rumlow rammed back into his ass again. He braced his hands on either side of Steve and slammed into him over and over, his control slipping away rather quickly, as it usually did when he was with Rogers. 

“Fuck!” he said against Steve’s skin as he came, staying deep inside as he filled Steve with his seed. He lay still for a moment then slipped free. He moved off of Steve and turned him over. 

Steve was rock hard and wanting when Rumlow fell upon him, licking, stroking, and sucking all at one time. Steve grabbed at the floor and finding nothing to hold, put one hand in Rumlow’s dark hair, pulling it hard. He moaned when he felt the graze of Rumlow’s teeth as he plunged into his throat. Pleasure shot through him, taking his breath and he spilled himself down Rumlow’s throat. 

Brock licked him clean and rolled to his side. Steve reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Time to get to work?” he asked, still breathing a little hard. 

“Yeah, before they send Jack to break the door down.” 

The two got up, cleaned themselves the best they could, and dressed. Just before they unlocked the door, Steve pulled Rumlow into his arms and kissed him one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
